Grant And Kenny's Hood
by TheGrant2
Summary: When Grant Armstrong wants to know something he tries everything to find out and knowing What Kenny McCormick has under his hood is one of those times
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: Hey here is my new story now Grant is going to find out whats under Kenny's hood and no criticisum please cause im doing the best i can.

**Grant And Kenny's Hood**

It Starts off with Grant Standing at the bus stop waiting for his friends and the bus.

But only Kenny came.

"Hey Kenny where is everybody else?" Grant asked

"Oh they decided to walk to school." Kenny answered

"They what?" Grant asked

"They decided to walk to school." Kenny said again.

"What?" Grant said

"THEY DECIDED TO WALK TO SCHOOL!" Kenny yelled

"Im sorry I can't understand a word you saying." Grant said

"Why don't you take off that stupid hood already?" Grant asked

"Cause I always have it on." Kenny answered

"But why?" Grant asked

"Look it is none of your business ok?" Kenny asked

"Ok." Grant answered as the bus came.

Then they got on the bus as they head to the school.

When they got to the school they came out of the bus.

Then they run into Stan,Kyle and Cartman.

"Hey guys." Grant said

"Why did you want to walk to school?" Kenny asked

"Well..." Cartman was about to say but Kenny interruped him.

"Let me guess it is because you decided that walking to school is alot better then going with a poor piece of shit and a ginger right?" Kenny asked

"Yes how did you know?" Cartman asked

"Oh fuck it." Kenny said as he left.

"Hey guys can I asked you guys something?" Grant asked

"Sure Grant anything what is it?" Kyle asked

"Well why does Kenny wear his hood all the time?" Grant asked

"We don't know he just does." Stan said

"Maybe he has an ugly face and wants to hide it." Cartman said

"Shut up Cartman we have seen Kenny's face before and he is not ugly." Stan said

"You have then can you tell me?" Grant asked

"No sorry he told us to keep it a secret." Stan said

"Why?" Grant asked

"We don't know he just said to keep it a secret sorry." Stan said as the 3 boys left.

"I am going to find out whats under Kenny's hood if it's last thing i do." Grant said as he left.

Author's note: well that was chapter 1 i hoped you enjoyed and please no criticisum cause im doing the best i can.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: here is chapter 2 enjoy and please no criticisum cause im doing the best i can.

Grant hides behind a wall then stuck his head out and look at Kenny with his back turned.

"Im going to find out what your hiding under there." Grant said

"Why do I get the feeling that im being watched?" Kenny asked himself.

Then Kenny turned around and Grant hid again.

"I must be feeling things." Kenny said

Then Grant stuck his head out again.

"You can't keep secrets from me." Grant said

Later at recess.

While Kenny was hanging out with Stan,Kyle and Cartman Grant was hiding behind a bush watching him through a telescope.

"I will find out Kenny I will." Grant said

"Yeah I know thats fucking bullshit man." Cartman said

"Hey guys did you ever had the feeling that your being watch?" Kenny asked

"Yeah all the time why?" Stan asked

"Because im feeling that way right now." Kenny said

They look around and Grant hides his telescope.

"We don't see anything." Stan said

"Okay." Kenny said as they start talking to each other again.

Then Grant takes out his telescope again and Cartman notices it.

"What the hell is that?" Cartman asked as he walks over to the telescope.

"Oh shit." Grant whispered

"I don't know let me see." Stan said as he looks through the telescope.

"Maybe they didn't bother checking anyways..." Grant was about to say but stop when he saw Stan looking through.

"Yeah Kenny your right someone is watching us now lets see who it is." Kyle said as he and the 3 others look behind the bushes to see Grant.

"Grant?" Stan asked

"OH SHIT I BEEN SPOTTED IM OUT OF HERE!" Grant yelled as he ran away.

"What the hell is wrong with that ginger." Cartman asked

"I don't know." Stan said

Then Grant hid behind the school wall.

"You will not keep this secret from me Kenny I will find out hahahahaha(coughing)" Grant said

Authors note: that was chapter 2 i hoped you enjoyed and no criticisum please because i am doing the best i can.


End file.
